


Parental Instinct

by demonshanes



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Animal Behavior, Blood, Cleaning, Demon tongue, Drabble, Father/Son Incest, Grooming, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post DMC 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonshanes/pseuds/demonshanes
Summary: Heavenly father, watching me from above;My dad is licking the demon's blood off my face. What do I do.-Nero/Vergil father/son bonding.
Relationships: Nero/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 195





	Parental Instinct

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文-普通话 國語 available: [Parental Instinct](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980455) by [Purrjurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purrjurer/pseuds/Purrjurer)



> I told my bf about this fic and he called it horny and i said no its intimate get it RIGHT
> 
> okay its a little horny dont @ me
> 
> post dmc5; vergil is back from hell and just kinda vibing at Devil May Cry, and nero craves physical intimacy from the father he never had idk i was replaying dmc5 and having nero covered in blood is oooomph thank you capcom

_ September 4th; 9:44pm _

_ Red Empusa infestation down Green st. Evacuation in progress, immediate offensive measures required. _

Nero ripped up the letter, tossing the fluttering pieces towards the wastebasket, red from his fingers staining the delicate paper. The letter made it seem like there would have been much more danger, yet Nero made quick work of the demons in impressive time. Unfortunately for him, Red Empusa meant a lot, a LOT of blood. Nearly soaked, he shucked off his blue coat, heavy from demons’ blood, and hauled it into his arms, before throwing it over a chair and collapsing onto the dusty, creaking sofa. It was already covered in mysterious stains, Nero figured a few more wouldn’t hurt. Besides, he  _ knew  _ this was blood, God only knows what was on this couch previously.

Post-Qliphoth, things slowed to a grating halt, a job coming in once every month or so, if even. Time split between Redgrave and Fortuna became to blur, and Nero found himself stewing in his own boredom. Dante was around, handling jobs he claimed were “a little too much for my nephew here”, much to Nero’s chagrin. Lady and Trish floated in and out at seemingly random intervals, Nico basically never left Nero’s side, whether on hunts or maintenance trips back to Kyrie in Fortuna. Nero wasn’t lonely, not by a long shot.

But then there was Vergil.

Vergil was… odd. He clearly had a place at Devil May Cry, because if he didn’t Dante would’ve kicked his ass out months ago once they got back from the Underworld. He existed in his own little space, no one really questioned or bothered him. Dante clearly had his eye on him, but he seemed so docile and lacking any malicious intent, it was clear whatever happened made him disinterested in power, or even killing his twin. 

Vergil was quiet, like a shadow or a ghost in his own space, and Nero hated it. He spent his whole life without his father, and he finally had him- all the time even, and Vergil would barely even acknowledge Nero was in the same room as him unless he was throwing a punch. 

Nero dragged a bloody hand down his face, sighing. This dance was getting old, and even if he tried confronting him, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to keep his emotions in check long enough to even make any progress. 

A door creaked from behind him, and Vergil made his way down the steps, narrow eyes sizing up Nero from above. Nero turned and stared at his father, before turning back around and slumping down into the creases of the couch. He contemplated saying something,  _ anything _ , but he was far too tired for any of this emotional cat-and-mouse Vergil wanted to play with him.

No one else was here, if there was any time, it was now. He opened his mouth to speak, but found his words stuck, licking his lips and tasting the potent demon blood on his chin. Surprisingly, Vergil spoke first as he approached Nero from behind. 

“You absolutely  _ permeate  _ demon blood. What have you been doing?” Vergil spoke, cold and sniveling as always. 

Nero scoffed, gesturing vaguely. “What I’m always doing. Had a job.” He felt a warm breath above him, and tensed. His father never got this close to him, or anyone for that matter.

Vergil hummed in acknowledgement. “You’ve tracked blood all throughout the place. And left your bloody coat on the only nice chair here.” 

Nero could only laugh, before rising to his feet, walking to meet his father face to face. “Never thought you cared about housekeeping, especially with me.” 

Challenging was the only way to describe Nero’s tone. Taunting, even. Vergil didn’t even blink, instead opting to lean in closer, inhaling the bloody aroma off of his son.

Nero felt anxious, but something about finally having his father this close to him made his heart race, and he stood his ground.

Until Vergil’s sharp, slithering tongue slid out to lick a stripe down Nero’s cheek. 

Completely shocked, Nero froze, before jerking himself away and shoving Vergil back.

“What the fuck!?” He exclaimed, wiping the spot with the back of his hand, which only smeared the blood around his face. Vergil, however, was completely unfazed.

“I can’t have you walking around, tracking demon filth around the office, especially before Dante arrives.” Vergil moved to sit on the couch, arms and legs crossed, looking stiff yet poised. He gestured for Nero to sit. Something, the human part of him, told him to leave; told him to curse his father and storm out. But something else, something buried deep in his body, was positively  _ screaming  _ for Vergil, begging for him to sit down, curious to what his father wanted from him.

In the end, as small as it was, that something else pulled him to sit down next to Vergil, shaking with anticipation and fear. It was exhilarating, finally being near his father. He swallowed as Vergil unfurled his arms and legs, moving to raise himself ever so slightly over Nero.

Nero’s body was still shaking when Vergil placed a delicate hand to the back of Nero’s head, fingers threading through his red-stained hair. 

“Relax, Nero.” 

Suddenly, like a command, Nero felt the tension in his muscles disperse, as he melted into his father’s touch. Vergil leaned in again, breath warm against the drying blood on his skin. Like bracing for a punch, Nero unconsciously leaned away until Vergil’s hand pushed him closer once more. 

Gently, Vergil extended his tongue once more, pointed at the tip and wet with saliva, across his cheekbone. First once, then twice, until he had gathered a rhythm, like a lion grooming a cub. A soothing sensation washed over his body, feeling himself lean into the tingle that his father’s tongue left behind. 

Vergil moved his head lower, lapping up the still-wet blood and grazing over the dried spots, and suddenly Nero was practically falling into his father’s arms while he held him in place, moving to lick the blood from his snow-white hair. Nero simply hummed in enjoyment, reveling in the intimacy his father was giving him, while Vergil’s demonic tongue, warm and comforting, trailed its way over his son’s neck, then behind his ears. 

Nero pressed his head against Vergil’s chest, hearing a deep rumbling within his lungs, almost like a  _ purr _ . Claws gently curled their way into Nero’s sides as Vergil hoisted him up into his lap, straddling his legs around him. Vergil dragged a clawed hand up Nero’s shirt, revealing the spots where blood had seeped through the fabric, and moved his mouth to lap at the stained spots. Nero simply shivered under his father’s touch, feeling recharged from the contact. The devil in Nero was absolutely smitten, purring almost as loudly as Vergil, feeling him move upwards to his collarbones. 

It was wet and had to be frankly disgusting to anyone else, but Nero was overwhelmed with a primal satisfaction that he knew could only be achieved like this. Vergil, feeling the same way, continued to clean Nero everywhere he could reach. 

Nero, sensing he was done, climbed off his lap to replace his body with his head on his father’s legs. Vergil, satisfied, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Nero, puzzled but sedated, suddenly felt himself being lifted into Vergil’s arms.

“You need a proper bath.” Vergil mused. Nero simply shook his head, dizzy from endorphins.

“M’fine.” He muttered. 

Vergil licked another stripe onto his face, making him jolt out of his trance and suddenly clinging to his father, arms draped over Vergil’s shoulders. 

“Wh- I can walk just fine!” He squirmed, with no real effort behind his movements.

Vergil had already begun walking towards the steps, towards the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> completely self indulgent fic, idk
> 
> demons are like lions in this world who knows, they purr and lick their kin


End file.
